The Division of Comparative Medicine, ORIP to provide funds to the the U.S. Department of Agriculture. Agricultural Research Service, National Animal Germplasm Program (NAGP) for safe storage of cryopreserved materials of ORIP/Division of Comparative Medlcine-supported Resource Centers.